Black Screen of Death
The black screen of death is a test card that is shown at the end of a VHS tape. It is really just a sound change, but it is a surprising thing. It is most common on VHS tapes from GoodTimes Home Video, but it is on other tapes from 1985-1989 from other companies. This list shows you which companies used which version. Excluding Goodtimes tapes, the last tapes to use the Black Screen of Death were printed in April 1989, but sometimes some other companies used it after April 1989. 400hz (Lowest Pitched) # CBS/Fox Video (1988-1989) # Walt Disney Home Video (1985-1988, Slightly higher pitched 420hz tone on some 1986-1987 tapes as heard on some copies of Pinocchio, Dumbo and Robin Hood 1986 VHS, in Early 2000, With Very Oddly Strange Black Screen of Death on A VHS Pressing is Seen on Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and On 1985 Spanish VHS of Pollyanna, and The Three Caballeros) # MGM/UA Home Video (1986-1989) # KIDMARK INC (1985) # Touchstone Home Video (1986-1989 and it also heard on 1989 Demo VHS of Big Business.) # Questar Home Video (1990's-2001) (Seen on a pressing of Remember Pearl Harbor: America Taken by Surprise) # Chevron Video Showcase (1988) # Word Lifeware Video (Seen on a Pressing of Orel Hershiser on Excellence) # ADV Films (1998) (Seen on a Pressing of Legend of Crystania: Resurrection of the God's King) # Sony Video Software (1986-1989) # View Master Video (1986) # Paramount Home Video (1988) # VidAmerica (1988) # International Video Entertainment (1988) # Orion Home Video (1987-1988) # Wizard Video (1986-1988) # Lorimar Home Video (1986-1988) # Embassy Home Entertainment (1985-1987) # Nelson Entertainment (1987-1989) # New World Video/LCA (1985-1988) # Vestron Video (1986-1988) (some tapes) # Lightning Video (1986-1988) (some tapes) # Children's Video Library (1986-1987) # HBO/Cannon Video (1986-1989) # Cannon Video (1986-1988) # MCA Home Video (1984-1988 and on some early printings of E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial) # Warner Home Video (1985-1989 with first printings of Lost in America, Pale Rider, and Cheyenne Autumn) # Anchor Bay Entertainment (2003-2006 and on some rare printings of Best of Gordon) # Karl Home Video (1984) 500hz (Lowest Pitched) # Walt Disney Home Video (1991) it can be also heard on Fantasia VHS And The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: There’s no camp like home VHS # MSD Video (1986) 1000hz (Normal Pitched) # Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment (1980) # GoodTimes Home Video (1984-2005) # Kids Klassics Home Video (1985-1998) # Unlimited Energy (from Goodtimes Home Video) # GTK, Inc. (from Kids Klassics) # Gaiam (Specifically Seen on Some Really Rare 2005-06 VHS Tapes) # Scholastic Home Video (from GoodTimes Entertainment) # HGV Video Productions (a few times) # Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video/Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment (1990-2002) (Seen on Thomas the Tank Engine Videos from HGV Video Productions in Canada) # Paramount Home Video (1979-1983) # MCA Videocassette Inc (1980) 1020hz (Slightly High Pitched) # Vestron Video (1986-1987) # Lightning Video (1986-1988) # Children's Video Library (1986-1987) (some tapes) # MGM/UA Home Video (1986-1988) # VidAmerica (1987) # Orion Home Video (1987) # Prism Entertainment (1986-1987) # Sony Video Software (1986-1987) # New World Video/LCA (1986-1987) # HBO/Cannon Video (1986-1987) # Touchstone Home Video (1987) (Seen on a pressing of Outrageous Fortune) # Warner Home Video (1987) (some copies of Police Academy 4) 1100hz (Higher Pitched) # RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video (1987) Category:Screens Category:VHS Endings